


anesthesia is a hell of a drug

by feloosha (gwencelot)



Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/feloosha
Summary: Qrow gets his wisdom teeth out. James takes care of him.---When Qrow gets home from his dental consultation and tosses the information packet about the surgery on the kitchen table without a second look, James knows he’s going to have to be the adult in the relationship and actually read it.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599922
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	anesthesia is a hell of a drug

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Ironqrow Week prompt "sick day." I hope they feel like they're in character, I know this idea can get out of hand with that kind of thing :)
> 
> [See what's in the works at my tumblr!](https://feloosha.tumblr.com/wip)

When Qrow gets home from his dental consultation and tosses the information packet about the surgery on the kitchen table without a second look, James knows he’s going to have to be the adult in the relationship and actually read it. He flips through each page slowly while Qrow bangs around the kitchen getting dinner ready, insisting it’s not a big deal.

“People get their wisdom teeth out all the time, Jimmy,” Qrow reminds him, setting the oven to “bake” and increasing the timer one minute at a time because he knows the beeping will annoy James. When he hears his husband let out an exasperated “ _Qrow,”_ he grins, finally holding it down until it silently reaches the time needed.

“Some people have side effects from the anesthesia,” James says seriously, eyeing that particular page in the packet. He’s seen videos of it too, people posting on the internet for everyone to see their friend or family member make a fool of themselves while high on laughing gas or whatever they’re calling it these days.

Qrow waves his concerns away with an eye roll and joins him at the table while he waits for the oven to preheat. “I’m taking a sick day, so even if I do get all weird, I’ll just be home.” Qrow smiles, leaning up to give James a reassuring kiss on the cheek. “Stop worrying so much.”

James sighs. He knows he’ll end up taking the day off to drive Qrow there and back anyway, and be there for anything else he may need. It will be fine.

* * *

As predicted, Qrow comes out of the surgery feeling the full effects of the medicine, and is dumped into James’ arms with a hysterical sort of giggle. James tries to be patient with him as he waits for the receptionist to give them the home care papers, but even he is reaching his limit as Qrow hangs all over him, trying to get his attention.

“Jim. Jiiiiim. Jimmy.”

“Qrow,” James sighs, trying not to raise a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “We’re almost done, okay?” He feels like he’s talking to one of Qrow’s nieces. He gives the receptionist a grateful smile as they’re finally cleared to go, carefully putting an arm around Qrow’s shoulders to help lead him out to the car.

“You’re heavy,” Qrow complains halfway there, trying to shove his arm away, only serving to make himself stumble since he can’t balance himself. James catches him easily, tempted to throw him over his shoulder and carry him the rest of the way there, but Qrow lets him resume their previous position with only minor grumbling.

James buckles Qrow into the passenger’s seat carefully, leaning down to pull the lever and adjust the back of it in case Qrow wants to lie down. He startles a little when he feels a hand on the top of his head, but it’s just Qrow, smiling dopily down at him as he runs his fingers through James’ hair. James can’t help but smile, too.

Qrow is blissfully quiet for most of the way home, only starting to get fidgety when James pulls onto their street, presumably from realizing they’re almost there and wanting to get out. When he sees Qrow eyeing the door handle, he engages the child locks—just in case.

* * *

“Alright, here we go,” James grunts with the effort of leading Qrow’s body through the doorway before heaving him onto the couch. Qrow is practically dead weight by now, which isn’t helpful in the slightest. He flops down immediately, kicking his feet when James tries to remove his shoes.

“Those are mine!” Qrow says, sounding annoyed, unhelpfully slapping James’ hands away. 

“I’m just—” James throws his hands up finally in defeat, taking a step back. “Fine, keep them on.” Qrow smiles triumphantly, watching James as he removes his own shoes and jacket, setting them neatly in their places before joining his husband on the couch. James isn’t expecting the near _shriek_ that Qrow emits when he removes the glove on his right hand and jumps, hand flying to his chest to calm his racing heart.

“What is _that?”_ Qrow says in hushed tones, pointing at James’ exposed prosthetic hand. James blinks. The meds have gotten him _good._ He considers trying to convince Qrow he’s a robot but decides against it, ultimately just holding his hand out for Qrow to touch.

“My prosthetic,” he says simply, smiling as Qrow’s medication-dilated pupils struggle to focus on the silvery fingers in front of him. 

“Oh,” Qrow replies, eyes slowly moving to James’ face before flicking away to the ceiling, staring up blankly. When he doesn’t say anything or move for a few minutes, James figures he’s probably going to fall asleep for a while. 

“Need anything?” James asks softly as he gets up, tapping Qrow’s knee to let him know he can stretch his legs out. Qrow does so tiredly, finally turning his head and squinting up at his husband.

“Water?” He croaks. Yeah, James can do that.

It seems like Qrow is fighting to stay awake when James returns from the kitchen, so he sets the glass of water down on the end table gently, trying to be quiet. Qrow looks up at him anyway, a feeble smile forming on his poor, swollen face. James smiles back, leaning in to cup his jaw and press a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

When he pulls back, Qrow is frowning.

“What’s wrong?” James brushes Qrow’s bangs away from his forehead, surprised when his hand is batted away. Qrow narrows his eyes. 

“Hey buddy, you’re cute and all, but I’m taken.” He waves his left hand in front of James’ face, wiggling his fingers for added effect, as if James could somehow miss the wedding band that _he bought._ James’ eyebrows fly up, and he covers his mouth, trying not to laugh. Qrow is _so_ out of it.

“Qrow,” he starts, letting a chuckle slip out. When Qrow’s frown deepens, James presents his own left hand, matching wedding band and all. “ _I’m_ your husband.” Qrow’s eyes widen, genuine disbelief written all over his face. He grabs James’ hand and brings it up to his eyes, inspecting the ring closely.

Finally, seemingly satisfied, Qrow lets James’ hand flop back to his side, laying back down and grinning. It’s lopsided from the novocaine, making him look a little crazy. “Oh man, I lucked _out.”_ He reaches forward to grab at James’ hip, trying to pull him closer, but James resists, trying not to laugh again. Qrow frowns, making grabby hands. 

“You need to rest,” James says firmly, glancing at the digital clock on their cable box. The drugs probably won’t wear off for another hour, at least. “Do you want me to put something on TV for you?” Qrow whines and shifts around on the couch dramatically for a moment before finally settling again, hands pillowed under his head.

“No,” he says quietly, eyes closing before one opens back up, looking blearily up at James. “Hey. Stay?”

James smiles, nudging Qrow’s legs until he lifts them enough to make room for his husband to sit, plopping them right in his lap after he does so. “Always.”


End file.
